rikeifandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6
Proof 6: Science Has Fallen In Love, But It Was A Long Distance Relationship (理系が恋に落ちたけど遠距離だった。, Rikei ga koi ni ochitakedo enkyoridatta.) is the 6th chapter of the Rikei ga Koi ni Ochita no de Shōmei Shite Mita (manga) by Alfred Yamamoto. Characters *Himuro Ayame *Yukimura Shinya *Inukai Kosuke *Kanade Kotonoha Summary Shinya and Ayame were analyzing their experiment and concluding they still don't have enough data on love and heart rate. As they don't have experience with love, they needed someone with experience. In that moment Kosuke entered and was surprised Ena wasn't there. As he explained he was enjoying the night life, Shinya asked him if he had someone he loves. Kosuke told him the question was dumb, as she lived in love and loved many women in the past. Kosuke then said that his current love interest is Aika and it was a long-distance relationship. As Shinya asked for proof of how he know he loves her, Kosuke told him he enjoys being next to her, his heart rate increases and he was happy. Ayame found that as similar to her situation with Shinya. Then Shinya wanted numerical values, so he can make calculations and Kosuke told him he had spend 227,000 yen on her. Ayame was shocked as she only used around 700 yen for Shinya and that would mean Kosuke had stronger feelings for Aika, than she for Shinya. Kosuke also mentioned that for 2 years he had slept with Aika hugging her. Ayame realized she had done that too, but only 1 time and as she calculated how many more times this was compared to her, she started questioning herself is she really loved Shinya. Kotonoha then joined the conversation and showed Aika on the computer screen, revealing that Aika was from a dating sim game. Kosuke embarrassed confessed that all the girls he loved where 2D girls. He was kinda happy as he no longer needed to hide it, since normal people would make fun of him and run from him when hear he kissed a body pillow each day. As Kosuke mentioned he knew loving 2D was considered creepy and disgusting, Shinya then started explaining him people had different sexualities and that the 2D girls were made to look like idols and since you can't be with an idol, they are no different than them. Shinya then concluded that Kosuke wasn't weird for loving Aika. And Kosuke was surprised how fast he accepted him and then with new-born bravery said he will continue to love his 2D girls and that it wasn't weird. Ayame then approached Shinya and told him that she probably doesn't love him, since Kosuke statistics are much higher than her. Shinya told her that's only true if Kosuke was normal and after a short thinking Shinya said he takes back all and that Kosuke was extremely weird. And even though he concluded 2d are like loving a celebrity, normal people don't sleep with body pillows of those celebrities. Hearing that Ayame got relieved and got her confidence back. Category:Chapters